Painted Red
by TWDGirlDarylOmg
Summary: Emily is a fifteen Year old girl, she was alone. No family to travel with, after her days trek she finds herself in what was a safe haven - Terminus. She watches as Terminus changes for the bad. Her sanity slowly drifting away. Will a certain group help her fix her? or will they watch her get destroyed?
1. Introducing Emily

_**Emily is a fifteen-year-old girl who I created for the story. I thought I'd give you a little input into her. **_

___**Even when creating her I sometimes forget how old she is, she is a very mature character, which is why I've kind of shipped her with Carl. She has a very hard outer shell but hides it with her chirpiness that never shows around Gareth and Alex. **_

___**Gareth and Alex basically took her in at the beginning of the apocalypse making her feel as though she can't leave by her own choice. They are both very protective about her.**_

___**After the attack on Terminus her relationship with the boy's cracks and crumbles, they've changed but she refuses to change the same as them.**_

_**She has long wavy blonde hair, Blue eyes, she's very short and petit. Her outfit that she always wears is a red checked flannel shirt with a white tank top and a pair of jean booty shorts with a pair of grey woolen socks and black designer army boots. **_

_**She often uses knifes as her weapon of choice but does own a gun that Gareth gave her after the attack on Terminus.**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Emily

I remember the day it started, I was actually at the mall with my mother. IT was calm we were sat in the small café when a loud scream had echoed through the mall. People began looking around wondering what had happened, Next thing we saw was a large group of people running past the window of the café. Nothing was following them. We had grabbed our bags and followed the group of people who were running not risking an encounter with what they were running from.

"Mom, what's going on?" I ask as we go through the entrance, the sun was in my eyes. I was unable to see for a moment. But when my eyesight recovered in front of me was… A person bent crouched over another eating him; the crouched figure had his face buried into the next of the now dead person. A scream escaped my lips causing this person to turn and look at me. Grabbing my mother's wrist I began to run with my mother by my side.

"Sweetie, I can't run anymore," I turn to see my mother stopping, her breathing getting heavier.

"Mom, we need to go home, get the car. Leave" I say with panic in my voice. I look around making sure none of those creatures'… dead people were around. I grab your hand once more pulling her along causes her to keep up with my speed.

"Then what, then what do we do? Where do we go Emily." She shakes her head, ignore her. As we get to the house I unlock the front door walking inside locking the door behind us.

I run upstairs leaving my mother alone, I start going around my room packing a small rucksack with a pair of clothes and a photograph, that's when I hear a scream. Dropping the bag I run downstairs to see my mother her back against the front door.

"I thought it was Christine, It looked like Christine" She says tears running down her face. Her white shirt now covered in blood.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I pull her over to the couch laying her down placing a pillow under her head.

"It was Christine, It must have been Christine. S-she attacked me. She bit me!" I move her hair to the side to look at her neck, on her neck was a bite mark around it was red and already beginning to bruise. "It hurt's so much baby," She mutters quieter, she runs her hand through my hair smiling at me almost tiredly.

"I know. I'll go get the first aid kit" I stand up and go into the kitchen throwing pots and pans around hunting down for where we had last put the first aid kit. Whenever we needed the blasted thing it was never somewhere easy to find.

I sigh in relief grabbing the small box going back to the couch kneeling down beside her. A small wince comes from her mouth as I start to wipe the blood from the wound. "Sorry" I mumble quietly. "It won't stop bleeding." I say holding a cloth over the wound. "We need a doctor,"

"Turn the Television on," She murmurs to me pointing at the Television behind me. I grab the remote turning it on to see the news was on repeat. I gasp as the news was repeating the same thing over and over. The dead were rising, it was a virus, and if you were exposed or bitten then you must stay away from hospitals. Apparently Atlanta was a safe haven. I look down knowing that the chances of getting to Atlanta were slim. Everybody would be going there. Highways are probably blocked.

"Sweetie, Go." I turn to face my mother frowning in confusion. "Leave, go somewhere safe. I don't want you turning into them, your strong you can make it." She smiles.

"What do you mean, we don't know if you'll turn into one of them. I can't drive either. Where do I go? I'm 12, I don't have anywhere to go." I tell her sadly holding her hand.

"Take the food we have left, take the knifes for protection don't forget always go for the brain and the heart. I'd try the brain first. From the news most were missing limbs and stomachs. The one thing they had in common was there heads. Go somewhere far away. Just travel see if you can find other survivors" I nod kissing her forehead. I grab the rucksack that I had dropped and begin to go through the cupboard grabbing the tins of food and some small meal bars. Tears rolling down my face.

I walk past my mother once more, she smiles at me. I bite my lip and walks out of the house. I lock the door to stop anymore of the … Walkers getting through to her slipping the keys back through the door incase she survived so she can leave. I hold the large knife in my hand as I walk down the street

I look at the houses seeing doors still wide open, the cars gone. Clothes led on the floor from people dropping them. I smile at the peacefulness of the streets and how quiet they are. I look up as I walk down the forest path that was close to my house. The sky was clear. I walk for hours on end. I had yet to encounter my first walker alone.

As the sun begins to go down, I stop in a clearing I take out the small blanket I had managed to fit in my bad. It was not yet cold enough for me to need more than the blanket at night but I know that I'll need one soon enough. I was too scared to sleep. Afraid that if I were to sleep alone then when I wake well. I won't wake. I sit my back against the tree. I slowly ate the small bar in my hands.

I close my eyes, listening closely to my surroundings. A few hours later I woke with a gasp. _Shit. I fell asleep_ I think to myself as I stand up straight shaking my head. I stand up wrapping the blanket around my shoulder. Knife back in my hand, rucksack on my back.

I begin my once again long trek to nowhere.

After a few more days of travelling I come along a large building. Around the building was a gate. With a sign post that said one word 'Sanctuary' I smile opening the gate and walking in, closing the gate behind me.

"Hello" I say loudly to see if anything were to approach. "Is anybody here?" I slowly walk forward knife out in front of me.

"Hello," A soft voice says from behind me, I let out a small squeal turning to face a middle-aged woman. "I'm Mary" She places a hand out for me to shake. Out of politeness I put my knife back in my bag shaking her hand.

"Oh I'm Emily, Sorry you scared me" I chuckle lightly shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"That's quite alright, you seem tired come on in. I'll introduce you to my sons, my eldest son is the leader I guess you could call him here, there are not many of us unfortunately." She places a hand on my shoulder and we walk towards what seems to be the center building. "But at least it's safe"

"I'm sure it'll be better than staying alone, I mean it's frightening out there by yourself. I didn't think I'd wake up from my sleep sometimes." We walk into a room where around 6 people all sat scattered across the room doing their own thing, some were reading, and some were sleeping.

A man with brown hair came towards us; he was quite tall and quite skinny. "Hi, I'm Gareth" He says to me with a small smile.

"Emily" I say quietly with a smile on my lips.

"Are you alone? How old are you?" He asks curiously as Mary excuses herself to go start making everybody some food.

"Yes, I'm alone. I didn't have anyone to travel with. I'm 12" I say my age with proud smiling causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Well little one, your one of the first one's to arrive at our sanctuary. Come on I'll introduce you to my brother. Unfortunately there's nobody else your age here but I'm sure you'll find us nice to be around." A small giggle escapes my lips as I follow him along to a back room. A man who looks slightly younger than Gareth is sat on a desk going through a map.

"Hey Alex, we have a new kid. This time they're actually a kid too" I smile and give Alex a small wave.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." I say as I go towards the map seeing marked areas.

"What are you marking area's for" I ask curiously leaning forward seeing various surrounding area

"Those are the place's we are going to put signs up for this place." I smile "Try to attract more people to stay here."

"Can I help?" I ask enthusiastically. "I can make the signs, I mean it's normal for me to make signs I'm fifteen. It'll give me something to do." I smile at both of the brothers.

"Sure, but plain and simple. No smiley faces" Alex says shaking his head at my enthusiasm, I respond with a two thumbs up.

"What's this place called anyway." I ask them sitting on top of the desk leaning back onto the palm of my hands, my bag placed on the floor beside me.

"We was thinking terminus, Might even put it on the windows to the side of the building." I nod not understanding the name very much but don't matter. A name is a name.

"Come on short stuff, I'll show you your room," I stand up grabbing my bag following Gareth out to the rooms. "You can have a room to yourself since you are the youngest here." I shake my head.

"You don't need to give me my own room, I'll be fine. I have my kitchen knifes" I shrug.

"I think both Alex and I would prefer you to have your own room, we let strangers in. Who knows what they're really like around girls" I nod slightly.

"I'm a stranger, how do you know I won't attack anyone" I smile innocently as we walk into a medium sized room with a single bed in the center a wardrobe to the side.

"Your 13 and your very short, I don't think we need to worry about you." Gareth chuckles messing my hair up before sitting on the bed. I sit beside him giving him my bag full of food.

"There's a few cans and meal bars, we can share them out. It's not a lot but it's something. " He nods accepting it with a thank you.

"I'd better go and help Mother with the food. I'll send Alex to come and get you when it's ready. Let you have some sleep" I smile as lays back on the bed as he leaves the room. Maybe I did find my Safe Haven after all.

Life went on calmly for a around a year and a half. I was now 13 still living in terminus. Alex and Gareth had taught me how to shoot and I often went out hunting with them for food, Mary was like a second mother too me and Alex and Gareth were my older brothers. I had let my blonde hair grow out so it stopped just above my waist; I had also finally grown some decent sized breasts, which made Alex and Gareth more nervous for me being around the older men at Terminus.

The group here at Terminus was still small, but had grown by a few members.


	3. Chapter 2 - Change of Heart

I walk outside to the front gate, the sun was shining down it must be the middle of summer. But these days it was hard to tell.

I sat on one of the round tables wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top my hair put up into a loose bun, I had also managed to get a pair of nice designer army boots and a pair of nice woolen socks on the last run to the store. Even though we basically live in an apocalyptic world I still cared about what I looked like.

"Morning Emily," Mary say so to me carrying one of her washing baskets full of laundry, I stand up walking over to the laundry going through it helping her sort out the clothing in to piles. "Did you sleep alright?"

I nod "I slept fine, I just kept over thinking again. It's safe here but I just keeping think that this is just way to good to be true" I chuckle lightly "Even though I've been here for over a year"

"I get why you think that, I sometimes feel the same. Alex and Gareth are very strong men though. They won't let anything bad happen though" She smiles at me kindly.

As we continue our small conversation I hear the front gate open, I look at Mary with a smile. I grab my gun and place it in the back of my jeans just in case. We walk towards the gate and as we get there a group of around 10 men are stood looking around with large guns in there hands.

"Nice place you've got here," The supposed leader says to us as he approaches. Something was off about these men. They weren't safe I could tell.

"It's called Terminus, we set it up around a year ago, we take in those who wish for a safe place to say," Mary says kindly keeping a brave face on.

"We're looking for a safe place to stay for a while actually, seems like the perfect place. We Ain't seen nothing pretty for while either," He says with an accent looking straight at me. His eyes looking me up and down.

"Well you'll have to talk to Gareth and Alex." Mary says still with a small smile.

"Emily! Mom!" Alex shouts from behind us, I turn to see Alex and Gareth running towards us.

"Hey! You must have just gotten here. I'm Gareth." He says to the men with a nod.

The leader of the group smirks and points the gun at Gareth, I gasp quietly Alex wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me back.

"So you're the one we're suppose to talk to around here is it, I'm guessing that one's Alex" He says moving his gun to Alex for a split second before pointing it back as Gareth. "Well guess what, we're taking over." I move my hand to remove the gun from the back of my shorts only for Alex to shake his head looking at me.

The men walk over to us pushing us a part; the leader comes over to me and starts searching me for my weapon. He finds the weapon and puts it in the side of his trousers.

"Pretty little thing aren't you," He mutters grabbing my face roughly making me look at his face, his teeth was yellow, his hard was greasy.

"Hey! Get off of her" Gareth says angrily trying to move from the grip of the man that was holding him.

"Take them to the train car's, If you see anybody else do the same," With that they grabbed us dragging us to the train car's pushing us in. I wince as I land on my elbow roughly beside Gareth who wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

Once they had closed the door we were taken over by darkness unable to see anybody, only able to hear the sounds of breathing. I closed my eyes staying close to Gareth tears running down my cheeks.

"Everything will be fine," He says quietly to me. I nod slightly knowing that was not true in any way.

From outside the car, screams could be heard. I whimper lightly and shake my head expecting the worst. We was stuck in darkness for at least a day before the door opened for the first time, I squinted to see the leader crouched down looking at me, Gareth's arm was still around me.

He nodded to two of the men behind him and they came inside grabbing my arms and pulling me away from Gareth and the others, I scream loudly pleading for them to let me go. My body shaking in fear as they dragged me across the concrete floor outside and into the main room which use to used as a gathering spot.

Tears streamed down my face as they began to beat me, blood dripping from my forehead mixing with the tears. My vision began to blur as hands began to move over my body, my body getting cold as my clothes are getting torn and ripped. I began to loose consciousness only to wake up a moment later. I began going in and out of consciousness the whole time. After I did lose consciousness I woke up back in the train car, my head lead on Alex's lap. My shirt was ripped and covered in blood. She shoes and socks gone I was left with my shorts and a ripped tee shirt, I knew nothing was underneath my clothing.

Alex and Gareth questioned me telling me that they had taken Mary but I was unable to produce any words to describe what just happened, my body was still in shock. Instead I cried.

The next day the same thing happened again, this happened for presumably weeks. Most days I could barely move. The group that attacked us began having to carry me out. I stayed awake the whole time for the rest of my attacks but no tears came. Instead I was silent, refusing to move.

"We need to fight back," Gareth says angrily standing up. Both him and Alex had not left the train car since they were locked inside.

"He's right, we can't just let them keep doing this. Emily's practically lost it," I lean my head against the side of the car not looking at them.

I close my eyes falling asleep as they begin to plan their attack. The next day the door opens and the men begin to enter going to grab me only for Gareth and Alex to attack them taking their weapons. Alex picks me up holding me close to him. Gun in one hand, me in the other hand.

I hide my head in the crook of Alex as the shooting begins to start. Alex takes me to my room locking the door behind him. I sit on the ground beside the bed, my hands over my ears as the fighting continue. A few hours later Alex comes in covered in mine. I look at him scared. He responds with a shake of the head.

"They're gone, they're not coming back either." He crouches down so he's in front of me. He wipes the tears from my face and I instantly leap forward hugging him tightly. "Gareth, he's talking to the leader. Well I'm saying talking for your sake. I think we both know he's doing a bit more than talking" He winks jokingly pulling me up.

We walk down to the main room where all the survivors are gathering, hugging each other. I stay to the side my arms crossed when Gareth comes in. He looks around coming over to me hugging me tightly, which I return with a smile. "Nothing like that will ever happen again, I promise," He says quietly to me.

He turns to everybody else and stands on a small coffee table where everybody is able to see him.

"I think we've all learnt one thing the past few weeks, you're either the cattle or you're the butcher. I refuse to let any of us become to cattle once more. From know on No sanctuary. No chances for those who arrive." He smirks lightly and I frown in confusion. "But no wasting the bodies. If throw the bodies then walkers will start coming closer to our gates. Instead we cook them, that way we won't run out of food either."

I shake my head and walks out from the room and to the courtyard. Gareth really has lost it. I thought I was the one who was supposed to have lost my mental health not him.

"You left?" I turn to see Gareth walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"You want to kill people, you want to eat people? Not everybody is like that group Gareth!" I squeal looking at him in shock.

"Do you really want to risk people turning up like that again, What they did to you won't happen again this way. We will give people a chance. We will feed them, the next day we will tell them about the food and if they do not like it then they will end up the same way," He says softly with still a grin on his face.

"That's wrong! Don't you think this world lacks people in the first place without us having to eat people? I won't, I refuse. This isn't the way we should be dealing with this situation we should re building putting extra precautions in. Making sure people don't have weapons when entering. Not planning how we are going to kill them before they even arrive," He shakes his head placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I won't force you into eating anything you don't want to, you can still go to the stores and get supplies. But we already have food for us. We did not kill those who attacked us. They're in the train cars. We've made the decision to kill them yes and cook them. They ate our food. Now they become our food" I push his hand from me in almost disgust. Can he not see how wrong this was? How bad this is?

"And what do Mary and Alex have to say about it? Surely I am not the only one who is against it?" He sighs.

"They agree with me, the others who did not agree with me are in the train cars as well. They're on the waiting list. Jacob and Morgan have volunteered to begin chopping the bodies. To make sure there is no blood inside we'll hang them to dry. There's the bath in the back room we'll use to stop the blood from going everywhere"

He had it all figured out after all, not a single bit of guilt was showing on his face. He knew exactly how he wanted to do this. I nod my head.

"Fine, I'm not eating any of the meat from now on and I don't want to be involved in any of the cooking or killing," I say placing my hands on my hips.

"That's fine I was actually going to put you on decorating, making the front entrance very. Sweet. Make feel welcome when they arrive. We don't want to frighten them off do we" He smiles


	4. Chapter 3 - The biscuits are quite nice

The next day the killing spree began. I began to paint and plant flowers out the front. Making signs telling people to lower their weapons. Months went on, Gareth began to slowly loose his sanity. People were dying and there was nothing I could do but stay and watch. I was too scared to even stand up the man I once considered my brother. Alex was in the same situation but he did not care much for the ones who were dying. Not as much as I did anyway. Mary was given the job of cooking the burgers and sausages that was created from the bodies. I went on my own runs to get my own food. It was hard but I got the food I needed to survive.

I sigh as I sit on the table going through the group's laundry. When I hear the gate open very quietly. I look up to see Mary with a small smile on her lips. I look down refusing to look up unless I had to. I fold the laundry placing it into the basket.

"Are you sure you don't want to try some of the meat, Emily? It's not as bad as you think" She says to me sweetly turning from the barbeque that was set up opposite the sweet entrance I had created months back. I shake my head in response.

"No, I'm quite alright. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind finishing the leftovers," I smile lightly back at her sighing. I hear a small gasp from Mary; I look up slightly to see eight people entering the area, Weapons in there hands. I stand up and move to just behind Mary, I notice them look very shocked with how homely the place looks. Little did they know that it was not homely at all.

"Hi, I'm Mary, this is Emily. You look like you've been on the road for a while," I barely smile knowing that they would end up the same as the other survivors who have entered those gates the last few months.

"We have," The girl at the front says, her eyes looking to me for a moment. She wore a large poncho over her clothes. None of the survivors who stood before us seemed particularly calm with the situation; they seemed guarded which they ought to. Nothing is safe with this place.

"We'll then, let's get you settled, I'll make you a plate," I roll my eyes mentally scoffing. I think she means we'll put you on a plate. "Welcome to Terminus," She turns to face me giving me a stern look as the basket is still placed on top of the table.

"Emily, Why don't you go and get Gareth make sure he knows we have more people," she says nicely to me. I pick the basket up and nods to the group to come to the table.

"You guys can come and sit down," I move away to allow them to all sit around the table as Mary puts the meat on to some small plates. Whilst her back is turns I lean down so the group can hear me.

"Leave, Leave while you can. It isn't safe trust me. Don't eat the meat either. Let's just say it isn't animals" The Asian man looks to me with a shocked face mixed with horror. I nod before quickly scattering off to find Gareth and Alex.

I walk into the now considered to be a 'Slaughter House' I look to see Alex and Gareth speaking to each other to the side of the room. Occasionally looking over to see the eight people kneeling to the side of the bath. Jacob and Morgan preparing themselves for the hit and slash action that will kill the innocent people. I shake my head looking at them in horror before turning my head avoiding the bath as much as I can. I walk and stand beside Gareth. "Mary told me to come and get you. We have a group of eight that just arrived," I murmur as they smirk lightly and walks out to the entrance, I walk behind them finding myself almost running to keep up with their pace. By the time we had arrived at the entrance the group that had just arrived were standing talking to Mary who was shaking her head assuring them that Terminus was safe.

I knew they had taken my words into consideration and were planning to leave.

"You must be the new group that's arrive," Gareth says in an overly happy voice. The groups look over to me and Gareth turns to face me with an annoyed look.

"That would be us, yes," The Asian says at the front, his hand gripping his gun prepared to use it if it came to it. Alex holds up his hand and shakes his head lightly.

"We would appreciate it if you were to not hold your weapons when you speak, it's also polite," He smiles softly; I move to stand beside him. I shake my head and mimes the words 'Put them down' to them my eyes widen slightly as Gareth places him hand to his side where his gun is located. I look to the side to see Alex glancing at me with a frown on my face. He must have noticed my little mime.

"We do not appreciate your hostility against us, we have offered you food which you have notably denied," Gareth says lifting his hand to indicate to the plates that still had the mean on them. "Even though it is clear to anybody how hungry you are," He smirks lightly.

"Well to me this place seems a little too good to be true, and the meat doesn't exactly appeal to me," The tall muscular ginger hair man says with clear distaste in his voice.

"We have nothing against your people, but we've been on the road for so long that it's strange being surrounded by buildings, and people." The Asian mutters with a slight shrug of the shoulders. "We'll just be off." They turn to leave only to find the guards on top of the buildings pointing their guns at the group.

"Like I said, it's a little too good to be true," The ginger one mutters again the group place down their weapons on the table, they were outnumbered by two many to even attempt to fight back.

"Emily, Clean out section A. Make sure there is no mess left in there from last time." I look at Gareth in shock. Was he actually giving me a clean out job?

"That's not my job!" I say loudly in protest. "You know I don't do that type of cleaning around here." He turns and glares at me.

"GO! You have five minutes to clean it out." He says calmly. Annoyed I place the laundry basket on the floor and goes into the storage room grabbing a bucket and sponge knowing I'll need them

I roll up the sleeves on my red checked flannel shirt walking into the Train car and kneeling on the floor. The car was covered in blood. I begin scrubbing the floor as I was only wearing a pair of jean booty shorts, my knees were red not only from being knelt on but also from the blood that I had no choice but kneel down on to clean. My hands were also covered in blood. I grab the bucket climbing out of the train car to see the group from early lined up by the side, each had a gun to their head.

"What took you so long, it should take you a few minutes," Gareth looks at me with a stern look.

"Yes well your little Hench men made a mess last time, as you can see due to fact I'm covered in that mess," I place the bucket down roughly making the water splash everywhere. I walk past the group annoyed and heads to my room grabbing a towel before going to clean my self in the water we had managed to get.

A few days later I sat on the round tables that were by the entrance once again, Gareth and Alex sat either side of me meat covering their plates, mine on the other hand was just a simple bowl of oats that I had found on my last run out to the stores. Mary was once again behind the barbeque the meat sizzling as It cooked.

"I need you to go and throw the food into the Block A for me," Gareth looks at me a chunk of meat in his hand, he takes a bite and I gag slightly shaking my head in disgust.

"Fine, But must you really eat that stuff. Don't you think it's cruel? Wrong" he shakes his head and sighs lightly.

"I know, you have told me many times on your thoughts of how we know run this place. Like I said you're either the butcher-" He starts to say before I cut him off.

"Or you're the cattle. Yes I know you have told me many times. I just don't believe we should be taking that sentence so literally," I look down at my now empty bowl that's situated in front of me on the table.

"What happens when the stores are low on food, what happens when we can't find any animals Emily? We'll be out of food." I scoff and stand up taking a glance at Alex who says nothing but continues to eat.

"Yes and we are also low on people in this world! I wouldn't go wasting them," I glare at them both before walking away. I walk into the food cupboard that I had created for myself, as I was the only one who eats meat. They had a supply of powdered milk and a biscuits for the people in the car's to stop them from dying of starvation. I grab the small basket placing the powdered milk and biscuits into here to stop the others wondering why it is not gone. I also grab some of the food I had grabbed for myself at the stores. Stale sweets, Bread, Some biscuits, and a few bars of chocolate that I had managed to get my hands on a while back. I walk into the court yard to where Block A is when I see four people being stood in a line at the entrance of car A guns pointed at them. Basket still in hands.

I turn my head to see Gareth stood on top of another car watching them. I quickly hide myself behind one of the trees that was planted a while back so he could not see me. After the guns were all gone and Gareth was gone. I walk over to the train car opening the door closing the door behind me to stop people from getting suspicious. I gasp, as I am push up against the wall roughly. The man had a grip on my shirt.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just came to give you some food. I thought you might be hungry" I squeal out shocked. I look up to see the scruffy looking guy with the beard holding me.

"Rick! She's the one who gave us the warning about this place. I'm sure if she was one of the one's that wanted us dead so badly she wouldn't have even told us to leave." The Asian from a few days ago tells this scraggy guy placing a hand on the mans shoulder.

"I thought you might want a bit more than powdered milk and biscuits. All though the biscuits are quite nice so I kept them in the basket for you." I smile happily at the man showing that I'm not as bad as he thinks I am. He lets go of my shirt and I flatten it straight. My eyes widen as I hear the train car door lock.

"Shit!" I say loudly as I try to open the door. "Damn it" I place my hands on my hips with a sigh. "I guess I'm stuck for a while." I turn to face them as they are all stood to the left of the car.

"Hi! So, I'm Emily. The not so bad guy of terminus. Nice to meet you" I place my hand out for them to shake instead of shaking they look confused and ignores me. I awkwardly rub my hands on the back on my shorts. "Well aren't you a bunch of fun," I mumble quietly.

"How old are you?," The guy beside who I now know to be Rick asks. His hair was slightly long, enough to cover his ears at least. It was slightly greasy as well. He wore a vest top.

"Oh I just turned fifteen actually. All they gave me was damn piece of meat. Which was a waste for them because I don't eat me" I shrug smiling as I lean against the door of the car.

"You a vegetarian?" The same guy mutters again.

"No, no if the meat was made of animals I would definitely eat it. But it isn't far from it actually. Therefore I will not touch that meat and I don't think you need me to tell you what the meat it do you" I shrug, as they look horrified.

"If you don't eat the meat why do you stay here," The brunette girl who leant against the Asian asks.

"Well I'm fifteen without a weapon. I don't have much choice. This place didn't use to be bad either. We were attacked and I guess it changed everybody. I guess that's what torture does to a person" I murmur quieter. "Now how about some names for you guys, otherwise I'll end up giving you nicknames" I shrug

"I'm Rick, This is Carl," He points to the boy who looks to be the same age as me. "Michonne, Daryl, Bob, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita and Tara" I go around each of them trying to remember which name belonged to each face.

"Got it," I say happily.

"Emily!" I hear Alex shout loudly from outside.

"Well this is not going to end well." I mutter just loud enough for everyone in the car to hear before hitting the door slightly. "I'm in here!" I shout for Alex to hear. Next thing I know the door was swung open and I see Gareth and Alex standing there. "Hi," I murmur sheepishly before being dragged out the door shutting behind me.

"What were you doing in there!" Gareth shouts annoyed.

"I was giving them some food," I shrug sighing quietly looking at the ground, next thing I know my cheek stung. "You hit me!" I say shocked.

"You do not go inside to give them food. You drop it through the roof!" He says angrily.

"Sorry" I say in a murmur as he walks away. I stand there with my hands on my hips as Alex looks at me shaking his head.

"Anything you would like to add to that Alex," I raise an eyebrow. He shakes his head.

"I think the hard slap Gareth gave you was enough." I place a hand on my shoulder and lead me towards my room. I take another glance back at the train car.

For the next couple of day's I was forbidden (as Gareth put it) from leaving my room. I managed to read all the books I had collected on my run numerous amount of times.


End file.
